Kona
by Blushing Nezumi
Summary: It's almost Christmas, and I just want to fulfill Suzuna's wish of having Kona. Why does everything have to turn this way? This is a season of joy. But sometimes fate isn't always joyous. But for every loss, you get to gain something.


**Kona**  
_by: BlushingNezumi_

**December 23, 2010.**

What a joyous night it is here in Tokyo's Christmas plaza. This plaza is rarely open and how lucky am I to be here right now. Why? This plaza has many mini stalls that sells usually expensive stuff with large discounts! And guess what? Suzuna's favorite Kona is sold here thrice as cheaper as its original price!

That shall be my Christmas gift for her.

I walked around, searching for the big Coffee Sale sign. There's so many people right here. All crowding each stall just to buy cheaper stuff. Oh, if only mother was here. She knows this plaza more than I do.

Mama, I miss you. May God bless your soul.

And then, I saw it. What I have been looking for right now. The Coffee Shop! But there are tons of people lingering around it. Grabbing the best of the best coffee there was in the stall. But I must get Kona for Suzuna! So I inhaled real hard and went right in through the crowd.

"Hey, Stop it will you!"  
"Gee, watch your step young lady!"

Man, all these people are mad of me making my way through them. And I was lucky! I saw the last Kona and it was just a reach away from me! As I reached it, there was another hand that grabbed it, and particularly had grabbed my hand, too. I pulled it while saying "I got it first!" But the hand won't budge. I dragged real harder while the other hand resisted. The grip was strong. It almost crushed my hand. Eventually, I got tired and the hand dragged me outside the crowd. There, I saw whom the hand belongs to. It was a guy with Blonde spiky hair, and Gold orbs. He was pretty good-looking, and he seemed shocked when he saw me.

"I got it first." I said, still trying to pull the Kona away from him. "I got it, too." He said with his husky voice. But I didn't budge, and so did he. "Come on, play fair. I got it first!" I insisted. "I got it first, you know?"  
"Look, my hand is below yours. That means I got it first."  
"Just my fingers, not your hands. I practically got it first but you had to have a small hand than mine."  
"So what's the point?"

He didn't spoke and inserted his fingers below mine.

"Now, I have my fingers below yours. That means I got it first!"  
"What? I got it first!"

We kept on pulling back and forth, almost ripping the poor Kona pack apart.

"Oh my gosh, isn't that Aoi-chan! The Net Idol!" I shouted while looking behind him to trick him. But he raised a brow at me, instead of losing focus of gripping the Kona.

"That's not an effective trick, sorry." he smirked and kissed me in the lips. By that, I immediately let go of the Kona and slapped him. But he neglected it and just paid the cashier and went off. Oh well, there goes my first kiss and Suzuna's Kona.

* * *

"Did you get it? Did you get it? Did you? Did you?" Gerard kept on asking. He was practically a mile away from me and I could hear him already. He was sitting on a bench with another bench behind it. I threw him the Kona to shut him up. He caught the Kona and hugged and sniffed it like a puppy.

I sat beside him when I reached him. "Thank you so much, little Takumi! You're such a big grown up boy now!" says Gerard. He's my older twin who is very, very immature. "Next time, get it yourself. It cost me my first kiss."

"What? Who's the biatch that kissed my sweet, innocent little Takumi? Who, I ask you, who?" he insisted. I slapped him on the head afterward. "Don't ask, or I'll be mad. I'm annoyed enough." I told him with a cold voice. He sighed and just hugged the Kona once again. I also sighed as I drifted my gaze towards my left and saw the girl once again, coming this way.

I grabbed Gerard's bonnet and wore it. "Hey! My bo-"  
"Quiet! Just keep quiet and don't make a move. Stare at the stars. Aren't they lovely?"

I felt her sit behind me. Exactly behind me. "Oh yes, little Takumi. Aren't they pretty? Just like you!" If I would speak right now, she would recognize my voice.

"Thanks, G-Gerard." I said with a more manlier voice. Gerard looked at me with his brow raised. "I see." he said, mimicking my voice. And for a while, I didn't speak. And just a few moments after that, I heard the girl talk to herself.

"Well, Suzuna. I guess your Kona will be given to you, next year perhaps? Mom would've got it without any problems since she was an expert in fully loaded sale shopping. But then again, I didn't get her swiftness and lost your Kona to a jerk who even stole my first kiss. Perhaps you're better. When I get you out of the hospital, I promise, I'll bring you with me as early as possible to get your favorite Kona."

And after that, she walked away.

Immediately, I grabbed the Kona in Gerard's hands. "Hey! My Kona!"  
"I want to give this to the one who got my first kiss." I told him. He raised a brow at me again, before he said "But there's none left for me to buy! And this plaza could take a millennium before it opens again!" he reasoned.

"Come on, I'll just buy you an Amaretto, deal?" I knew he also can't resist Amarettos, though he prefers Kona. "I'll take the deal, if we'll buy Amaretto first." he told me with a wink. I just agreed and went to the Coffee shop together with him.

It wasn't easy as I thought it would be since there were twice as much people as there were before. It took Gerard for about, ten minutes before he could get his Amaretto. And I was pretty sure that I wouldn't find the girl now to give the Kona.

But I have to try. Tomorrow, perhaps.

I don't know why I had this sudden urge to give this Kona. Was it pity for her sister? Or I just feel like I'm doing the right thing when I do so? Oh well, it's Christmas anyway. I might as well do something good for strangers for a change.

* * *

**December 24, 2010**

"Good Morning, Suzuna!" I greeted as I woke up from the small couch inside the hospital room. I reached out for my little blue scarf since the temperature was freezing. It was snowing outside. I stood up and stretched, and checked the time.

It was 10:45 am.

Wow, wasn't that a long sleep? I checked on Suzuna, how she was doing. She's still in her bed, with her eyes closed. She has been like that for four straight days.

She's in a coma.

_"Mom! You're going to buy Kona, right? Right? You promised." Suzuna asked my mother. Mom laughed a little before saying "Yes, Suzuna. We're going to get you your Kona. Now, buckle up there in the back. I don't want you flying out of the car when I suddenly hit the brakes." Suzuna smiledand sat properly and buckled her belt. "Mom, this thing is so hard to fix." She said while trying hard to close the seat belt. "You'll get the hang of it." Mom said. After that, Suzuna had successfully closed it. I was sitting beside the driver's seat._

_We were on our way to Dad's house. I wasn't comfortable with the idea of visiting him together with his pregnant woman. But it was Suzuna's wish that she wants to see us to be one whole family again for the last time. Atleast, this Christmas only. So Mom and I agreed. Mom still loves Dad so much._

_There was a sharp curve that's about to come in our way. While passing through, a blazing car suddenly went to our path and almost hit us. Luckily, mom swerved on time. But something happened that surely changed our lives. _

_Mom's brakes suddenly broke and there was another sharp curve fast approaching. "Mom! Hit the brakes! You're moving too fast!" I told mom when I was still unaware of the condition. Mom didn't utter a single word but instead, she opened the locks of our doors and shouted "Unbuckle your belts right now! Then open the door and jump!" Now I saw her stomp at the brakes real hard but nothing happened. That's when I realized what was our situation was._

_I swiftly unbuckled mine, but Suzuna had a problem. "Mom! It's stuck!"  
"Press the red button real hard Suzuna!" Mom shouted as she tried to stop the car. "Go out, Misaki!" she ordered. But I couldn't. I musn't._

_"Not without you and Suzuna, Mom." I said. Mom reached out for my head and kissed me on my forehead. "I love you Misaki, take care of Suzuna. I'll always be with you. I'll be alright." She whispered as tears rolled down from her eyes. With that, she pushed me out of the car. I rolled on the cement floor with a bad impact, slight spraining my leg. _

_I could see from the back window mom unbuckling Suzuna's belt and pushed her out of the car, too. Suzuna rolled like me, but she seemed unconscious. Before mom could jump in herself, the car reached its peak and fell of the cliff. I blacked out after the scene._

I still can't believe that mom's gone now.

And now, Suzuna's in this condition. And I have no money to keep her and my life stable. I have no contact with dad so, I know this one big challenge for me is really going to be hard.

"Suzuna, be a good girl alright? I'll just buy us some fruits to eat, okay? Hang in there." I said as I went out of the room to proceed to the grocery store.

* * *

"Do we have leftover pizza?" I asked Gerard who was busy looking at the Pizza sauces. "Yes, Mom had Yuuko-kun buy 3 boxes yesterday. There's still one box untouched." He told me as he got two packs of pizza sauces.

"If that's the case, put those sauces back and let's just eat the leftovers." I told him. He pouted but returned the sauces back. I went to the counter to pay my purchases already.

I was looking at the Oranges section when something caught my eye. After bending, I saw at the other side of the oranges was the man who kissed me looking at the apples. He dyed his hair black, but that doesn't make him unnoticeable to me. So I stomped to his way and punched him.

"Jerk! You still owe me one. That's for my sister's Kona. Now you gotta pay for one of my prized possessions." He looked at me and I noticed something wasn't right. His features where somehow different than whom I saw last night. But this has to be him! He has gold eyes.

"Hey lady, I don't recall anything I did to you, nor you yourself." He told me. I raised a brow, but I know what he's up to.

"Oh, come on. I'm not dumb. You're the one who stole my first kiss last night."  
"I never kissed a girl as annoying as you."

Now this guy's getting into my nerves. "But hey, maybe I know what's your problem." He said as he grabbed my arm and dragged me to the counter. Approaching there, I saw the real guy. The one with blonde hair and gold eyes. Perhaps this guy is his twin?

Man.

"Little Takumi, remember her?" He said to the guy. I could see the shock in the guy's face. And was there a tint of red in his cheeks?

"Takumi?" He said once again. The so-called Takumi then kind of snapped back to reality. "Y-Yes. Why is she with you?" He asked.  
"Why, she punched me little Takumi. For getting her sister's Kona and kissing her. I think she mistook me for you, dear _twin_." Now I got my mistake. I immediately jerked my hand away and bowed.

"Sorry, Mister. I shouldn't have done that. It was a bad mistake to assume when I wasn't sure yet." I apologized. I saw him kind of smile. I think this guy's kind. "Nah, no big deal. It's alright, Miss."

I turned to face the real guy who kissed me now. "Now, you still have a debt." I told him with my arms crossed. He just finished paying the counter. He opened his bag, the one in his back. There, he searched for something. Then what I saw when he returned his hand, is the Kona. He threw it to me.

"There, happy?" He told me. "Quite. But not yet. My sister always wanted those who fight me to apologize to her. Now, you must apologize to her for stealing my first kiss." I told him. Takumi looked straight at my eyes. He reached out his hand and said "I'm Takumi." I don't know what he was planning to do, but I accepted it. "Misaki."

"And I'm Gerard!" the other guy suddenly popped out from nowhere and stole my hand from his twin's. He shook it with much glee. I smiled in return. Then I went straight to the taxis terminal. "Hey, Misaki. You could ride with us, you know?" Gerard told me. Wow, they have a car.

"Okay, it's on Kyoto Medical Care Hospital." I told them. Takumi was the one driving, and he seemed to know the way. Both of them look nice, not like other men who only knew but to flirt with girls. And before I knew it, we were already there.

* * *

Misaki led us to room 452. When she opened it, we saw a cute girl, who almost looked like Misaki herself. She's sleeping when we saw her.

"Now, apologize. Please." Misaki told us. "But she's sleeping." Gerard told Misaki. She looked at the girl and caressed her forehead. "She's in a coma."

Both Gerard and I were taken aback. I didn't know what to do, so I just stepped forward and knelt, and said my apologies.

"Hey, sorry I kissed your sister." I said then stood up. Misaki was looking at me intently. Then, she smiled. "Thank you."

Then we heard noises. A loud beeping. Misaki suddenly rushed to call the nurse and the doctor. And after a few moments, nurses and a doctor came and asked us to leave the room.

While waiting outside, Misaki told us the whole thing. What happened to her family, the cause of all this. Now I know why she wanted the Kona so much. Even Gerard had to shed a tear in their story. Misaki was crying while stating the sequence of events, and without me knowing it, my arm was around her back. Patting it to comfort her.

Then after a moment, the doctor came out. We all stood up to check what happened.  
"Who is the relative of Miss Suzuna Ayuzawa here?" the doctor asked. "I am. I'm her sister." Misaki said. The doctor went silent for a while before saying "I'm sorry, but she's dead. She didn't survive the coma."

"But you said she was going to be okay!"  
"We really thought she would, but something has changed and made her condition worse. I'm sorry for your loss, I really, really am." The doctor said. Both Gerard and I held her arms to support her. She was crying real hard. We led her inside the room where there was already a white blanket covering her sister. Misaki opened it and hugged the remains of her sister. She cried while whispering thoughts to her.

* * *

**December 25, 2010**.

This Christmas was not joyful for me. I lost tons of precious things in my life. My father, My mother, now even my sister. What else could they take away from me, my life? Well, if that's the case, I wouldn't bother. I'd rather live in the other world together with Mom and Suzuna instead of living here, all alone.

But, I cannot say that I'm alone yet.

Takumi and Gerard said that I could come live with them, if I'd like. I refused at first, but then I thought, where else would I go? And these young men were kind anyway. Though this Takumi kissed me, he already told me the reason why. He just wants to get the Kona for Gerard because it was his wish. He was just like me, getting the Kona because it was Suzuna's wish.

We were in their car, and I was quite familiar with the road. It had the same sharp curves as we were going to pass by before all the tragic things had happened. We passed it without a problem, since it was dawn and there were only few cars. And Takumi was one good driver. Not so fast, not so slow.

We stopped by a house made out of wood. But it seemed strong and historical. At the front porch, a pregnant woman came greeting the two young boys and asked. "Who is this young lady?"

I humbled myself and greeted "Good Morning, I'm Misaki."  
"Mom, if it's alright, she could come live with us since she lost her whole family." Takumi asked. Gerard was behind him with puppy dog eyes. The woman looked at me, then at her boys. She smiled and agreed.

Night came and we were having a great dinner. And at the midst of Gerard's funny stories, there was a knock on the door. "I'll get it. It must be Yuuko-kun."

Mrs. Usui opened it and I can't believe my eyes.

It was my father.

I knew he was shocked, too. "Misaki, what are you doing here?" he asked me. I didn't utter a single word but instead, I stood up and walked away. I went upstairs to my room which they have provided me. I heard footsteps tailing me from behind.

I sat on my bed, as I lit the small lamp at the bedside table. I couldn't stop my tears. Then I heard a creak. It was from my door. Takumi's head popped out and he entered without permission.

"Is he your father?" he asked me. I don't know what to say, but I nodded.  
"I never really liked the guy, too. Now I know why."

I looked at him with curious eyes. What does he mean?

"Luckily, Misaki, they aren't planning to get married. Your father just wanted to take responsibility of the baby. But I was also pissed when I head that he left his family just for mom. Not that I don't want mom to have someone taking care of her baby, but, it was fine for me to just support the child but still stick with his real family. I don't want mom to be a cause of a broken family. She was drunk when everything happened."

"You think it's easy for me to accept him? Your mother? My mom and sister died because of them."

"I know, but you can't blame everything to them. Besides, you still have family left. There's your father. He did not kill your mom and sister, remember that. Please, Misaki."

I paused for a while. I still couldn't stop crying. And then, Takumi kissed me once more in the lips. And I couldn't resist. I just let him be, and after a while, he stopped.

"Suzuna, I'm sorry. I just want to make your sister happy. I love her, don't you worry. I'll be her new family."

* * *

**End**.

_BlushingNezumi is alive! Oh yeah! This is my first time doing a story for Maid-sama! I hope you like it! :)_


End file.
